Golden Trio
by ArryReddBooks
Summary: After the end of the giant war, Camp half-blood is blooming with campers and fun summer activities but an ancient threat looms over the camp causing the untold history of Olympus to shine. The Gods past mistakes will come back to haunt them, and The 9 main demigods must ask for help from old family members and make new friends.
1. Chapter 1

The golden sisters, or as the gods called them The three disasters. The three girls are all daughters of the three major gods.

Silver Sky, Goddess of lightning and parties. She is the daughter of Zeus but is the champion of Hera.

Penelope South, Goddess of Sea creatures and protector of Atlantis. The Favorite daughter of Poseidon. She is also a world champion in surfing 4 years running.

Summer Rose, Goddess of Souls, Queen of Taurus, Ruler of monsters, princess of hell, and holder of Roses. She is the oldest child of Hades and Persephone.

Camp half blood was in full swing, it was mid july and the Hermes cabin was planning a huge scavenger hunt. Everyone was excited for it, well almost everyone.

"Nico! Come on it wont be that will be fun! I promise." Will called to his boyfriend, who sat inside in cabin alone in the dark. A shuffling sound came from inside the cabin, will got off the door and placed a smile on his tan face. But then he heard something being pushed up against the door. Will pushed on the door only to be met with a very heavy door.

"Oh come on Nico!" Will yelled at the door.

"Will!" A voice yelled pulling the blonde doctor's attention away from his very stubborn boyfriend. He turned to see Percy and annabeth walking hand in hand toward the Poseidon Cabin. They both had dirt marks all over their bright orange camp shirts. Percy had dirt smeared across his face, while annabeth had it in her her normally blonde hair.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked as he walked over to Will.

"I'm trying to get Nico out of his cabin and then get ready for the hunt tonight."

"Why doesn't he want to go?"Annabeth asked.

"Because he wants to stay home tonight. And he thinks the game is going to be rigged for the Hermes and Ares cabin." Will rolled his eyes at his boyfriends silly reasons.

"That's not true, the Ares cabin and the hermes cabin are fighting because Angelica and Tony broke up." Piper says, she is walking with Leo and Jason behind her. Janson and piper broke up right before summer, Piper told Jason that she was gay.

"When did that happen?" Will asked.

"About two days ago."

"Today during sword fighting the two of them weren't talking and I thought that they were just fighting." Percy responds.

"Bro, why are you covered in dirt?" Jason asked. Percy looked down at himself then smiled.

"I was doing a demonstration when Wise girl came out of nowhere and attacked me." A smile grew on his face. "But I won in the end." Annabeth hit him in the gut, topping him over himself.

"Your bragging will get you killed one day." Annabeth spoke through gritted teeth. Laughter could be heard through the hades black door.

"Hey Nico! Come on out here, you can join my team." Jason called.

"No way come join my team!" Percy yelled.

"No my team!"

"Come on buddy, we work so well together." Percy tried to reason with him.

"Why don't all of you work together? And make one big team?" Annabeth said. Percy and Jason's face lit up.

"Let's do it!" They said in started their extremely long and weird handshake. While everyone laughed. another person stood at the edge of the hades cabin. Her dark braid pulled to the side coming over one of her shoulders, her hands were on her hips and her long purple cape moved in the soft summer breeze.

"Nico Di Angelo." She called out. Everyone turned to look at the voice. Percy's face fell, while annabeth's lit up.

"Come out here now." She called out again, all that was heard was fast shuffling coming from inside the dark cabin. Then a shout came from inside the cabin

"Go away Reyna! I'm not coming out no matter what!"

Reyna just shrugged her shoulders and moved her raid from one side to the other. She walked up to the cabin door, and with power that only a predator could have she pulled the door open, breaking the front of the door was a dresser and pillows, she rolled her eyes and moved the stuff out of her way. A small scream came from inside the pitch black cabin. Then some yelling and a louder scream. Soon after, Reyna came walking out of the pitch black cabin with a skinny pale black haired boy, over her shoulder. He was kicking her his thin t-shirt was falling down and was showing off the scars on his back.

Reyna tossed him on the ground, and stood sturdy like a door. He fell on his back, letting out a grunt. Pushing his long hair out of his face it showed off his chiseled pale face, and his dark brown eyes. Will thought about how beautiful he looked at that very moment.

"What the hades Reyna! I told you that I don't wanna play!" Nico called. His face was contorted into anger.

"And I told you that I don't care what you want, if you don't play you will regret it." Reyna spoke in her loud leader voice. Then her shoulders fell into a more relaxed stance, "We Romans did not come all this way for you to sit inside your cabin all night alone." Nico just squinted his eyes at her.

"Just suffer through it, and if it truly is as bad as you thought then I'll share my cake with you." A gasp was heard all around. Reyna was very particular about her cake and never let anyone touch it.

"Fine" Nico grumbled. Cheers were heard from the group of friends. And a feeling of happiness surrounded them.

About two hours later the hunt was going to start. And as discussed, the Poseidon, Jupiter/Zeus, and Hades/Putlo cabins teamed up and made "The Power Three." Nico's little half sister had no issue joining in on the team, just as long she could carry the flag on her back like a cape.

The other cabins also made teams, The Apollo cabin and the Visiting Artemis hunters had teamed up, with Will's great leadership skills they made a deal. Then the Ares and Aphrodite's cabins worked with each other. The Hephaestus cabin and the Athenian trope worked well with one another so they were helping each other out. And the rest were teamed up with a group of Romans.

Reyna had joined in with the Athenian cabin, and co-captained with Annabeth.

"Welcome to the scavenger hunt put on by the Hermis cabin. And before you start the Hermis cabin will be sitting this out, but will offer help if teams get stuck." Chiron yelled over the teams all yelled in union the show how excited they were. Chiron had eyes a group of hermis kids that were slapping each other, his tall house stacher gave him height and intimidation over any campers.

"And now a few words from the god sponsoring this, Be nice to Dionysus god of wine." A small yell was heard in the back, but most of the campers had stayed quite. Then a short man walked up, his hair was an unruly mess of black curls, his shirt was baby blue with brick pink flamingos and he wore a pair of green and orange plaid shorts, showing off his stubby, hairy legs. HIs eyes were bloodshot and glossed over. He had dark bags under his eyes the size of a drachma.

"Welcome!" He said in a loud voice. Then he turned the Chiron, who moved his hand to keep going. "Demigods from all over are here to participate in this hunt so..make it good. Okay I'm done." And with a weak wave he started to walk off. But someone was clapping in the far back, the campers turned to see who was slow clapping for Dionysus.

There stood a girl with extremely curly dark brown hair. She stood in short shorts and a purple shirt. She had necklaces around her neck with thick beads each painted differently.

"I see your speeches have declined over the years." Her voice was sweet and calming. But the reaction that Chiron gave and the face Dionysus made show that she is anything but that.

"What are you doing here?" Chiron asked, his voice deep and laced with a growl.

"OH come on Chiron is that any way to greet an old student?" She asked a smile growing on her face. Her eyes lit up to a bright purple.

"You were told to never set foot on these grounds again!" Chiron shouted at the girl. She just smiled more, growing into a joker like smile. Silence fell over the camp, but weapons were drawn, Percy was at the ready, and Jason could feel the electricity at the tips of his fingers.

"Oh calm down boys." She spoke toward Percy and Jason. "I'm not here for you."

"I thought you were dead." Dionysus whispered. She looked to him and sent him a deathly glare.

"Well sorry to disappoint you again, but I am very much alive." She sneered. "Maybe you should get your head out of the bottom of a bottle and look around, talk about deadbeat dad."

"Dad!" Percy and Annabeth said in union. The whole camp fell into quiet whispers.

"Yes son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena I am the daughter of this drunk." she paused and her smile grew again.

"McKenzie what are you doing here?" The wine god asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh he remembers my name! Praise the titans!" She starts to walk toward the God her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm here for payment." Dionysus furred his eyebrows in confusion. Rolling her eyes she continued "My brother was taken from me in an unlawful way and I want payment. And since the so called Olympians wont give in to me I will take it!" She had reached her father and with the two of them so close you could tell that they were related.

"But I did not kill your brother, neither did any of the Olympic Gods." Dionysus looked even more confused than before.

Rolling her eyes, Mckenzie turned from her father on to the group of demigods, her purple eyes scanned the group of tense teens. Then her eyes landed on a pair of dark brown eyes.

" _Brother for a brother."_ Her voice was scratchy and a dark purple cloud formed around her hands. But before she could take a step, Dionysus Grabbed her from behind and with a flash of light the two of them disappeared.

"What just happened?" Frank asked. Everyone turned to Percy and Chiron. Chiron's face was pale and shaken in fear.

"So? Is the game canceled?" One of the hermes kids asked. Chiron looked at him and gave a look that could kill.

"Everyone return to your cabins. Romans go to your greek parent's respected cabin. Please go inside. Head of cabins please help your cabin mates get inside then meet in in the big house." Everyone just kinda looked around.

"NOW!" Chiron yelled. Percy quickly moved with Annabeth and started to yell at everyone to get moving.

"Percy?" He was standing next to Jason looking over the Greeks and Romans move around. The two demigods looked behind them to see a small girl with dark grey eyes and curly brown hair, her face was tear stained. She looked no older than 13. Percy remembered her from the Athena cabin she was one of the new demigods.

"What?" They asked together.

"What is going on?" She asked her voice cracking. Percy looked to Jason and they talked with their eyes.

"Truth is. I don't know." The little girl started to cry again . "But I do know that chiron dose and we have to trust him." Percy bent down her her height and wiped away her tears. She smiled at him showing off a pair of very white teeth. Percy smiled a crooked smile back at her, and walked her to the Athena cabin where Annabeth was doing a head count. Her bright orange camp Half-blood shirt and curly blonde hair stuck out.

"We are missing one!" She looked around then in a hasty voice "Where is Grechin?"

"Here." The little girl said weakly. Annabeth turned around and with a relieved sigh she helped her get into her bed. Annabeth was also relieved that Percy was there.

"Okay I'll be back soon, please stay here." She said then grabbing Percy's hand she walked out of the cabin closing the door behind her. The two cabin heads look at each other then walked toward the big house.

There was the head of all the cabins, some Roman officials and four of the Artemis hunters. They all stood silent and still fully armored. Chiron came in sword on his hip.

"This is life or death." Is what he said when he first walked in. "We must evacuate the camp, and new Rome."

Yells came from the group of teens.

"What!"

"Why?"

"Thats impossible."

"It's not impossible and it's not the first time we have done this." Chiron spoke.

"Why? We have faced the Titan of time and all his men and we have stopped the Mother of all! Why now why now do we run?" Clarisse said. Her face painted in common war paint with her spear in hand.

"DO not question me! Just do as I say."

"I'm sorry Chiron but I will not evacuate New rome because of a teen girl with daddy issues." Rayna spoke.

"That girl's name is Mackenzie Hatter. She is the oldest daugher of the god Dionysus, she is the creator of madness and the goddess of Vines." Chiron's face was dark in fear. "And if she is here for what I think she is here for then she is after Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque."

"What do you mean 'after'?" Jason asked.

"She wants their life in payment for her brother's life."

A gasp fell over the room. "But we didn't do anything?!" Hazel claims. "We didn't take the life of anyone!"

"Not you but you older sister." Chiron says a sad look coming upon his face.

"Blanca?" Nico finally speaks up. He stood with his arms crossed and in the shadow of a far corner. "She couldn't do that. She has been dead for more than three years."

"Not blanca, your older sister."

"Okay am I the only one confused." Percy speaks up, his hand scratching his head.

"I agree with percy." Percy gasp and smiles at Annabeth. "Who killed Mackenzie's brother?" Annabeth asked. Chiron let a sigh out.

"I was hoping this was a history lesson that I would never have to tell, but the times call me to do this." He walked over to the desk that sat in the far corner and pulled a packet of dust.

"This will tell you all what you need to know." He opened the bag and blew the dust onto the large table. The dust was a dark purple that soon turned a light blue then when it touched the table and the dust created a figure.

She was tall and beautiful, her hair was long and straight, she wore a long dress with a thin ribbon across her arms.

"Is that Hera?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, this is but from long ago."

The dust Hera spoke with tears falling down her face. "Is this true? Did you leave olympus?"

Another figure came on the the table, it was a man and her had short hair, and he wore a toga with a gold leaf headband. "Hera please understand, I was under the spell of another women."

"Zeus." Percy growled.

"Yes, this is the first time Zeus became unfaithful to Hera." Chiron explained.

"But what does that have to do with what's happening right now." Leo asked.

"Because this is the start to the demigods." silence fell over the group. "This is where the term came from, this is the creation of Silver Sky."

"Wait I have seen that name in the Zeus cabin, it was carved at the bottom of the big statue in the middle of the room." Jason said.

"Yes she stayed here for awhile, because who her father is she had a rough upbringing."

"I bet." Jason and his sister Thalia said in union.

"But hers was worse," the blue dust in the middle of the table moved in sync to Chiron's words showing the story like a movie in front of them. "She was raised by her human mother until a sickness swept through the land and took the mother away from her daughter."

The dust showed a young girl crying over a dead body. "Then with an open heart Aphrodite offered Silver a job as one of her cupids." The look that crossed his face made Percy feel uneasy, and the dust showed a teenager with long flowy hair a bright smile and large fluffy wings on her back, she wore a dress that flowed in the wind. "Then when she was trying to push a match together she was kidnapped and.." he stopped, as did the dust, he blinked a few times and continued, "she was rapped for over three months. Aphrodite did nothing to help the child just stood by and watched her cupid slowly die."

"One day Zeus snapped, he could not take the cries from anymore." The dust moved to show a thunderstorm of lighting and power attack, no sound came from the dust other than a sweeping sound but the campers could hear the creaks and cracks from the attack. "He went and killed all the attackers, but he left Silver to die."

"What the Hades! How could he do that, that's his own daughter, his first demigod daughter." Piper let her outburst out.

"Piper, it's fine it's in the past." Thila tried to calm the daughter of Aphrodite down. The look piper sent Thila put shivers even on the leader of the huntresses.

"What if that was you and Zeus just left you to die?" She hissed.

"I'm not done with the story." Chiron says and Piper lets out a deep breath. "As Silver laid there dying from her injuries she let a single tear fall down her face, and that tear attracted the attention of a goddess that has hated her from the beginning...Hera. She showed herself and talked to Silver telling her about how much she hated her and how she was the reason Hera's marriage was falling apart, and how every bad thing that had happened to her was because Hera had written it that way. Then Siver said something that had changed the goddess's mind in a heartbeat. And after that Hera offed her powers and a place to live as long as she would become Hera's champion."

"What did Silver say?" Someone from the Demeter cabin asked.

"She asked Hera, "If I make it out alive, do you think that someone will still want to marry me?"."

"That was nice but what does that have to do with someone wanting to kill me?" Nico impatiently asked.

"There are two more people you must hear from for this all the make sence. The second one is about Poseidon." Everyone turned to look at percy. "Silver sky at this time was a goddess with quite a name for herself in olympus, she became the goddess of Lightning and clouds, it's where the saying 'look for the silver lining' comes from,"

"But Poseidon was jealous of his brother and his wife for they had a extremely powerful child that if she wanted to could take out all of Olympus."

"Then why didn't she? If she had the power for it and her own father left her to die, why didn't she just kill all the gods?" the head of the Iris cabin asked. Chiron chuckled, "Because Silver Sky was too busy napping on clouds to care, she is a very laid back god, and she only wakes up if her clouds are messed with or Hera calls her to action."

"So she became Hera's bitch?" Percy asked Annabeth slapped his chest.

"No. She became a champion for Hera that's what most of these demigods turned gods became. She was a party animal to say the least, before his curse Dionysus and her would have drinking contests and she would be able to keep up. She was a hoot to have here at Camp but she would get into a lot of trouble, every time a prank was pulled she was to blame, she is the unofficial goddess of pranks and jokes." He smiled at the memories.

"Any way poseidon had many children but none of them were this powerful. And at this time the Romans were starting to work their way into Greece and that is where the a special daughter of Poseidon lived, Penelope South, she was on the coast with her husband and two sons. She knew who her father was, and she could control the water and talk to fish that swam by her feet as she played in the water with her family."

"When the Romans invaded her town and killed and raped the women, and made the men join the army. She took matters into her own hands and went to the water. The Romans had heard of a women who could use the water and talk to fish, and they feared her, so The romans went looking for her, finally finding her, as she is walking into the water with her family. Her husband was killed on sight an arrow into his back, an arrow hit her in the back of the leg but they were far enough out that the waves carried them out to open water, and she and her two sons drowned."

"But poseidon had saved her at the last minute, and he turned her immortal, but the god of Seas was too late for the young boys. And so Penelope became the goddess of earthquakes and sea creatures, all sea creatures."

"Wait even like Shrimpzilla?" Leo asked. Chiron looked at him confused but nodded his head.

"If it lives in the water, then yes she rules over them. Penelope South, was quiet and docile in her mortal life, but as a God she was powerful and smart. So poseidon made her a member of his court and acting consultant on all major issues." A fond look came upon his face. "She was my favorite God to train, she is nice and a great leader. She even got a king of england to marry her with just a single hello."

"If she is such a big deal, why haven't I heard of her? I have been to poseidon place a bunch of times, and I have never heard her name or any mention of this all powerful goddess." Percy has a dark tone.

"Because she lives in Atlantis." The dust then turned to bulid a large castle, it was beautiful with tall towers and beautiful bridges. It was more beautiful than anything in Olympus. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she examined it, Chiron chuckled at her reaction.

"Atlantis isn't real." Percy said, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall.

"Yes it is, she didn't want anyone to know unless they had to know. Her father gave it her her after she helped with the first giant war."

"What?" Annabeth asked "But that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Yes i know it's an extremely weird time line. But that's what I know."

Nico's face was forced on the dust watching as it moved with every word that Chiron said. THen with a push off the wall he went to touch the light blue dust. When his fingers made contact the dust turned black the castle that had been built fell and a new creation was being made. A beautiful rose. It sat in the middle of the table with large dark green leaves and thorns as big as his fingernails, the pedals were deep black with specks of silver glitter. Everyone gasped at the rose and at nico. He then picked the rose up and the dust fell but in its place stood a rose with the same shape and color. The smell of flowers swept around the room.

"And our last story is about The Summer Rose." Chiron spoke, he went and touched the dust once again, the color didn't change from the black to blue but the dust responded to his word.

"She has a different start than the others." The dust showed a young couple holding a small child, all smiling and waving. A smile grew onto Chiron's face at the smiling couple.

"Is that Hades and persephone?" Piper asked.

"Yes this is the story of the daughter of Hades." Eyes turned to Nico who was still looking at the rose in his hand. He looked up at the black dust to see the small family smiling and waving at him, he waved back.

"Her name is summer Rose." The dust moved to show a young girl playing with a field of roses. They grew individually not on a bush, and she was pulling weeds from around them and was pulling off dead pedals. "From a young age she has been powerful and strong." The dust showed the girl stopping her foot and killing the large field of strange roses, death fell over them like a wave, the once thick roses were nothing but withered vines. A sound of surprise came from the leaders.

"Then when she grew up and the others came along the three girls became very good friend." The dust showed three teen girls giggling and smiling.

"Wait, so was Summer born first or was Sky?" Nico asked, he was spinning the large black rose.

"Like I said the timeline is kinda hard, because the time in the underworld moves slower than everywhere else and Olympus moves at different speeds all the time, so they are roughly the same age in a sense that they claim to be the same age as each other, but time is strange."

"Olympus had called the three of them 'The three disasters' but they called themselves the 'Three sisters.' They had brought down a kingdom with just the three of them and with no magic. They are very smart and very much feared. So the other gods got champions to take care of them and all the work they didn't want to do."

"Atheana had the twins of science, who were once the appreciations of Galolo. Then Hephaestus had a daughter who more than once fixed something that even the God could not. Apollo had a son and a daughter but the daughter went to join her aunt Artemis and she became the first huntress to work with the goddess of the moon. Then Demeter, Ares, Iris,Nemesis, and Tyche all had daughter to be their champions. And Aphrodite, Hermes, Hypnos, Nike, and Hecate all had sons become the champion. And then we have Janus they had twins who change gender all the time.

"Okay so the gods had champions, what does that have to do with us?" Jason asked.

"Well if you will stop interrupting me then we can hurry and finish this story." He gave a dirty look around the room. "Thank you. So a long time ago after all the gods had champions and demigods things were good, the three sisters were leaving to go on a very important mission , that's where Summer became more than just princess of the underworld and holder of roses. After this mission she became the goddess of Souls, and queen of Tartus, and Ruler of monsters. It changed everything, the other gods felt at a disadvantage because how powerful Summer was, so Dionysus went and had more children and made another Champion, the other gods didn't like that, some of the gods had two but they were twins never one after the other. Zuse, outraged told Dionysus that he had to strip his children of their powers or someone else would. And McKenzie the one you met today, was so upset that she declared war on all of Olympus,"

"The champions took on the fight for their parents, but some of the champions switched sides. Whether they be on their own accord or McKenzie made them, the war was horrible. MAny lives were lost, and many gods lost their champions. But they only way to end the war was for summer to Soul stretch.

"What's that?" Hazel asked then regretted it, she pulled herself into herself and hid behind Frank. Chiron gave her a look that told her to not say anything.

"It's a skill she learned over the years, it's where she pulls the soul string out of something then ripped it apart. Like what the fates do but with the string inside the body, and she goes in and pulls it out. She did it to Freddie Hutions, the child of Dionysus. In doing so she ended the war." Chiron ended his story with pushing the dust back into the pouch that it originally came from. "Now that you know what we are dealing with we must act fast to get everyone to safety before she comes back."

"I'm sorry but just because you told a nice story and had magic dust, does not give us much information on why we have to run." Reyna said her long purple cape swepped along the floor with her movements.

"You must understand, this is not up for discussion. It's now or never, we must leave now." Chiron's voice sounded strained. "I have seen this war start once and I do not wish to put you through it."

A loud scream came from somewhere in the camp then more yelling. All the demigods rushed to the door only to see that it's been locked with magic. Hazle tried to open it but she can't push it open, her magic is weak from using it today to teach.

"Who locked us in here?" Frank asked.

Chirons face is sunken and pale. "The other champions are here."


	2. Chapter 2

An explosion sounded outside the door. Clarisse tried to break down the door, Leo tried to burn it down, and Piper even tried to charm speak the magic, but the door remained unharmed.

"What is going on!?" Percy yelled. Just then the door burst into flames and fell to the ground in ashes. Everyone looked to leo.

"It wasn't me."

"No, it was me," Hestia stood on the other side of the door with her hands burning, her face was covered in soot and a cut on her forehead went for about 4 inches. "Come we must fight."

But they will be killed!" Chiron yelled

"If these gods are here the the Sisters must not be far behind. They never are far from trouble." She quickly changed from her normal robes to battle armor and then a staff grew into her hand. "Percy jackson you must ask your Father for the Southern sea. Jason and Thalia Grace you must ask for the silver clouds, and Nico di Angelo and Hazel levesque you must ask for the Summer Rose. The rest ask for the Champion of your godly parent." her voice was hoarse and pained. Percy looked at her then at Annabeth her eyes were wide and focused, she closed her eyes tight, her lips moved in prayer. Some of the other camp leaders were doing the same, Will held his hand to his chest, Jason was looking to the sky and Thalia had her hand on a pine tree, Hazel was holding the golden neckless hades gave her for her latest birthday, Nico held on the the rose and whispered to himself in italian, Percy soon closed his eyes as well calling for his father. When they were done they jumped into action. Only they don't know what happened in the first place, because all they could see was campers running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Jason and Thalia ran off to follow the hunters and help the Aphrodite cabin get under control.

"Everyone! Return to your cabins!" Annabeth yelled. Percy yelled with Annabeth while Leo went around and tried to stop the fires that had spurted up around the camp.

"Hide in your cabins, the darkness can not enter the units for they are protected by your godly parent." Hestia called out. The camp was once again at a quiet peace. But the peace was too quite, percy hid in the poseidon cabin, while he watched Annabeth stand guard for the Athena cabin. Minutes pass and nothing happened, Hestia Stood in the middle of the camp watching the sky and the horizon, her face was focused and someone from the Ares cabin had painted her face with war paint. Then a flash of something in the sky drew the camps attention, THen a ball of fire came falling, Hestia yelled out something in Greek then the ball of fire slowed down and came to slow stop before the ground. The fire went away to show a tall man, his skin was dark and his hair was bright with a golden color. He wore no shirt, and long black pants, he had burn markings on his arms they looked like vines and flowers, a rose burn design stood prominent on the left side of his chest. He had a single gold ring hanging from his ear, his eyes were a dark brown that matched his skin tone. The goddess of the Hearth smiled and embraced the man.

"Maur, I have missed you." Her voice was once again soft and warm. He smiled at her with a warm smile that mirrored hers.

"Mother, I wish we could see each other when the fate of Olympus was not on the line." his voice was deep and inviting, Annabeth could feel herself wanting to stand next to him. With a flash of fire he was standing in battle armor, his chest was still exposed but his shoulders were covered in a gold painted metal, his pants stayed black but his feet were uncovered. He held a mace in his left hand and a shield in the other.

"Mother, You must go to a cabin. I will protect you." Maur spoke as he looked to the sky.

"No. The gods are just as responsible for this as Champions are." Hestia held his hand then stood next to him watching the horizon.

"Your right the gods are just as responsible. Maybe I should go after them when i'm done with the demigods." A female's voice spoke inside everyone's head. 'But for now I want you all no your knees!" She yelled. An ear piercing sound attacked the campers even in their cabins, they tried to cover their ears but the sound was coming from the inside. Cries were heard all over camp, the Apollo cabins ears started to bleed.

Then the screaming stopped, and a loud laugh was heard from above. McKenzie materialized at the edge of the cabins her smile was bright on her face. But it fell when the laughing sound got closer. Everyone looked to the sky, McKenzie's hands formed dark purple clouds and she looked ready to throw them whenever what was Laughing showed itself. A large dark figure with wings could be seen circling the camp, Mckenzie threw her closed at the fly fighter. Only for it to hit the ground and it to be a large eagle. The laughing continued.

Then another large figure fell out of the trees right in front of McKenzie. She got startled and fell back, the figure fell onto one knee, It stood releveling large grew fluffy wings, and long dark grey hair, part of the hair was in an intricate braid, with bird feathers wound into the hair.

"You killed an innocent Eagle? Why?" The winged person asked. Kenzie's face was filled with fear.

"Because I thought it was you." She answered, her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Me?" The voice sounded hurt. "Why would you try to kill me, I thought we were friends?"

"We stopped being friends when you sided with the whore from Hell." Mckenzie spat at the winged girl. With a simple movement, the winged girl picked her up and threw McKenzie into the middle of lake. The winged girl turned around wiping her hands in the air. Her face was soft and young about 21, she wore a white shirt that was tied in the front , her pants were a light grey, and she wore a black coat with black, white and grey camouflage on the sleeves, her feet were covered in white convers, and she had reflective sunglasses on. (Links to outfits on my profile.) She was smiling with bright white teeth.

"Now where is Jason and Thalia Grace. They called and I always answer the call." She looked over the cabin doors, capers stood at the door. Jason stood with Thila and some of the other huntresses at the door of the Zeus cabin.

"Silver Sky long time no see." Muar said putting his shield down and clipping the mace to his belt. Silver turned to him, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. She squinted her eyes then a smile grew on her face.

"Muar! What's cookin' good lookin'!" She walked over to him, wrapping her hands around his bare chest and back. Her wings compiled into her back ,disappearing. The hug was long and made everyone awkward.

"Silver sky I heard about your promotion, congratulations." Hestia spoke, breaking up the hug. Silver smiled at the goddess.

"Yes now I'm in charge of two Gods. who wouldn't want that." Her voice was sarcastic with a roll of her eyes.

"But isnt Summer Rose in charge of Hades and her mother?" The hearth goddess asked, she moved her staff from one hand to the other.

"Yah but she always was an overachiever, i just like the whole work for like 4 weeks then sleep for years, that's my kinda life." Silver looked to the sky, "The clouds this time of year are scarce but when they show up, man best nap of my life was on a summer cloud that formed right here at camp." She let out a loud sigh then with a nod to the two gods in front of her walked toward the Zeus cabin, Jason stood with his golden sword at the ready. Silver sky just smiled at him.

"May I enter?" Silver asked nicely. Jason held his sword tighter then squinted his glasses covered eyes.

"Let me rephrase." Silver looked at jason. stormy blue meeting the same stormy blue but Silvers were bigger and hers were actually filled with storm clouds. "Let me in."

"I'll let you in when I bend to turtas!" Jason spoke through gritted teeth. Silver looked surprised and confused, then looked at Jason even closer. A loud laugh erupted from the Goddess.

"You have been with a child of Aphrodite." Jason went red faced at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "Wow and I would have pegged you as someone who would go after a child of Poseidon or even Ares but Aphrodite, that's something new. Ha! You sleep for 6 months and your baby brother sleeps with a whores child."

Piper filled with rage,stepped off the little porch on the Aphrodite cabin, she ran dagger in hand toward Silver and Jason. But silver saw her coming and moved out of the way, throwing Piper right into Jason's chest, her dagger was aimed for his heart, but silver grabbed piper's hand before it made complete contact.

"Anger, jealousy and rash thinking."Silver looked Piper up and down, "I see you got your mother's beauty and her worst traits." Silver spate at the cabin leader. Dropping Piper's' hand sent her to the floor. Piper had an angry look that rested on her face and shone through her body language. "All children of Aphrodite are whores."

Muar swung his club at the back of Silver sky's head, sending a bloody mess across the field.


	3. Chapter 3

So my edifier is to busy to help so I might go back and fix later but for now I just want to get this out there

ENJOY!

"MAUR!" Heasta calls, her face is covered in the blood from the oldest child of Zeus. His dark skin was soaked but his face held no remorse, he kept looking at where her head went.

"This is what you bring to help!" Jason yells, he whipped the blood off his face and glasses. "People who murder their own friends."Jason took one step out of the cabin on to the dirt, and like that the blood started to peel off his body, like rewind, the blood went back to the body that lay under Maurs feet.

"How did you know it wasn't her?" Mackenzie's voice came from above. Jason took a step back into the cabin, her purple eyes slitted at the son of Jupiter

Maur smiled at her then pointed at the fake body. "Silver would never call the children of Aphrodite whores, she thinks of herself as a child of the God of love, and she never asks for anything she only takes, plus if you are the partition god of someone you don't need to ask to go inside but you do need the permission to enter another cabin." He smiled at the purple eyed girl. She growled at her then with anger threw her purple smoke at him his shield protected him but she kept it coming and soon he fell to one knee then the shield started to chip away, his mother just looked upon him with sadness in her eyes, she tried to step forward but she was also hit with some purple smoke knocking her down. Chiron came running to help her, he pulled her body into the closest cabin. Maur 's dark skin went from dark brown, to have dark purple spots crawling up burning away his body. The stream of purple clouds stopped with a cry from Mckinzie. A golden arrow stood tall on her arm, gold blood fell out of the wound. The arrow came from one of the apollo campers who had stepped out of his cabin bow in hand with another arrow at the ready. "He came to save us and we are sitting and waiting for him to die, I don't know about any of you guys but I am sick of people dying to keep me safe,it's time that i stand up for myself." Mckenzie looked to the young child who was no older than 13, but he had a scar on her face from what looked like a claw mark. Mckenzie let out a scream and aimed her power at the archer, but before she could hit him a bright flash of light appeared before him.

The light was yellow like sun shining in the sunset. When the light cleared a girl kneeled she wore a pair of white pants with tan ankle boots and her head was covered by a light tan sweatshirt, the hood was pulled over her head. The shield she held was dark blue and had a large pink starfish, it glittered with gems and stones of a white and blue. The shield looked big on her and her arm looked strained from the weight.

"What the hell! Why are you all showing up like this can't you come all at once?" Mckenzie yelled she lowered herself to the ground, the hooded girl stood up and was shorter than mckenzie, but her stance yelled she held more power.

Mckenzie's face was covered in sweat her her curly hair was frizzy and losing its shape and just becoming a ball of hair on her head. The hooded girl shrugged her shoulders, then with dramatic flare she pulled the hood down showing her face. Long blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid that went down to her mid back, her face was pale and beautiful with pale blue eyes.

"McKenzie. Please don't do this we were all friends at one point." Her voice was smooth and calm. Mckenzie just sneered at the blonde.

"You picked the wrong side."

"No I am on the side we were made to be on, you were the one who left, you abandoned your place in life you were the one who killed your friends. You were the traitor." WIth quick movement The blonde pulled a silver bow from her back, and shot silver arrows at Mckenzie. The purple eyed girl flew up into the sky, missing the arrows.

"I will kill you Alice." Mckenzie yelled, she raised her arms and the screaming starts again, causing all the campers fall to the ground. But Alice was unaffected she was aiming her bow at the flying girl, but then moved her bow to point at the poseidon cabin. Her arrow hit the frame, Mckenzie materialized and screamed because the Arrow went through her hand. She tied to pull the arrow out but was stopped with another arrow going through her forearm.

"I wouldn't try to move any of those,everytime you touch one another one will appear closer and closer to your heart, it wont kill you but it would hurt like hell." Alice sneered. Mckenzie screamed in anger, Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Who was the one who shot the first arrow?" She asked the Apollo cabin, a blonde boy with tan skin stepped forward.

"First who are you? Second why should we trust you?" A hint of a southern accent was heard.

"Well that is understandable, I am Alice Light, daughter of Apollo but a champion of Artemis. I am a God of medicine and Moonlight, along with archery. The reason you should trust me is because I am your sister, and because I was the one who granted you the gift to become a doctor. Now Will solace, will you help me carry Maur to the OR." She was calm as she put her bow on her back next to the large shield. She walked over to Muar and picked him under his arms and Will along with some other Apollo kids helped them. As they walked off Hestia walked over to Chiron and the two of them talked, all the cabins watched in worry. Mckenzie was yelling in greek, and Percy was trying to find a way out of his cabin, he hopped out of a window and walked toward Chiron.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the Hades is going on?" Percy said as he got closer to the immortals.

"Percy this is just a lot of untold history, for now go stand with Jason." Hestia said to the son of the seas.

"YOU WILL DIE BEFORE THE SUN SETS!" Mckenzie yells, making the ground, shake. She throws a purple cloud at percy. Annabeth runs toward percy with a yell, and a shield in her hands.

Before the cloud could leave her hands someone punches her in the face. It was Silver, but she was beat up and bleeding gold blood.

"Shut the hell up." Her voice is scratchy, Silver wipes her mouth on her coat.

"Sliver?" Chiron asked, putting his arm in front of Hestia. Silver looked at him confused.

"Yeah who else would I be?" She turned toward the Zeus cabin. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was held back. Two of the other Champions attacked me when I was napping, Assholes," She spit out gold. "Ganging up on a girl when she was sleeping. But don't worry guys I dealt with them,' She grabbed the arrows out of mckenzies arm, "and Now I'll deal with you." Sliver, Picked mckenzie up by the collar on her shirt.

"Hunter and Anzle say hi." Silver spit in her face, and threw her into the water. Cleaning her hands Sliver walks over to the Zeus cabin, walking right into the cabin.

"I see you havent changed anything, in here." The goddess walked over to the tall statue that stood in the cabin, with a small jump her wings expanded and she flew to the top of the statue. Flipping the head back there was a blue button, pushing it, the room changed. The walls were covered in paint and the statue disappeared, and bed came out of the walls. Sliver came back down to the ground.

'This is what you are supposed to live in not that creepy shrine." She smiled at jason and Thila who stood behind him. Jason smiled back.

"Sliver can you come out here? We need to talk about what is going on." Chiron called from outside the cabin. The campers went to the edge of the door frame, Silver went to the step and sat down, she pulled a candy bar out of her pocket.

"What happened to you?" The immortal teacher asked.

"I told you, hermes son Hunter and Ares daughter Anzle can at me when I was napping, Witch was weird because I was over china and I was pretty far up, not even Hermes flying shoes could go that high, I know because I was the one who helped him make them," She took a bite of her bar, she offered it to some of the kids behind her, who turned it down. "But once I had gotten rid of them, I heard the call and came right over."

"How did you get them off you?" Jason asked, he came forward and sat next to Silver.

"Well they just kinda left after fighting for like ten minutes. I will admit that it was weird, but I heard Jason calling so I knew I was needed elsewhere." Sliver handed her candy to jason who took a small bite.

"What about me? I called for help too?" Thalia asked, she stepped out of the cabin and took a seat on the other side of her sister.

"Oh well because you are a hunter of Artemis I don't get your call the champion of Artemis gets your call." Sliver pulled another candy bar out of her pocket.

"Who's the Artemis Champion?" The older Grace asked.

"Me." Alice came around the corner, with Will and the other campers in tow. "I got your call not knowing that Apolo kids would be here." Alice said pointing to Will. Alice pulled the shield off her back and put it on the ground in front of her with a huff.

"Next time I will not carry this for her, she can carry this on her back." Alice stretched her back letting loud cracks sound in the yard.

"Whos shelid is this?" Silver asked. She reached for, she tried to pick it up but was having issues.

"My wife." Alice said. A gasp was heard around the cabins. Alice looked around with a confused look on her face. "What, is being gay weird or something?"

Will touched her arm, "No actually, I am also gay. But we didn't know that the gods were gay."

Sliver let a loud coughing laugh out. "The gods are super gay for each other, Apollo being really bad." Sliver choked out.

"Yeah plus My wife and I were the first ones to be openly gay couple in olympus." Alice says with a happy smile.

"Who is your wife?" Percy asks, he tries to lift the shield and it feels like a feather to him. Silver looked at him with a sly smile.

"Who do you think she is coral brain?" Silver smiles at percy then Alice steps toward him.

"Hi my name is Alice and I am married to your sister." Alice put her hand out for percy to shake, but Annabeth stood in front of him.

"I don't care who you are but until I get some answers, the family reunion will be put to an end." Alice nodded her head and turned to the other campers, You can come out now, but just keep an eye out for anything or anyone out of place." Soon the entire camp was huddled around Silver and Alice.

"That was Mackenzie and she wont stop until she gets what she wants. And what she wants is the brothers of the ones who helped kill her brother. So Jason, percy and... Where is Nico Di Angelo?" Memmers where head around, but No one knew where the son of hades was.

"He put me in the cabin when the attack was going on but then he shadow traveled away." Hazle spoke up. Sliver just put her head down and pulled her wings out and covered her face letting out a loud groan.

"I hate the whole shadow traveling thing, I didn't like the idea when Summer thought about it, and I didnt like it when she gave it as a gift to Hades, and I don't like the idea that all children can use it as well." Silver winned.

"You don't mind it when we travel by moonlight? What's got you so messed up about shadow travel?" Alice asked. Sliver just covered herself with her wings more.

"Moonlight is different than Shadow travel." Silver squirmed in her spot. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Mckenzie is stronger than titans and even some gods. She is not to be met with lightheartedness. She will kill just to kill, and call it a game." Alice continued.

"She has gone toe to toe with Olympus before and put a couple out of the fight." Silver chimed in. She had sat up but her wings were still out, and one of the feathers were tracking a hunter of artemis.

"I think the best Idea is to keep the boys out of this fight and hope that the other champions will respect each others family members and not do anything to them." Alice said. Silver rolled her eyes.

"No one is going to respect anyone," Silver gave a very angry look "Kenzie declared war when she came into our camp. She is not here to play she is here to kill our brothers." Silver stood and looked at Alice.

"It's time to face the facts, you are a part of this war and now you can't just sit on the side and let us fight for you as you cheer Penny on."Silver snapped at Alice, Silver's wings started to change from white to a more grey color,

"I am a doctor! Not some silly cheerleader, i work harder than any of you, while you are bashing heads and singing your own theme song, I'm healing the people that you fail protect, I am fixing your mistakes. That's something you fighters and so called leaders do, make a mess that I have to go around and fix!" Alice stood yelling over Silver, the sun that was going down was fighting to stay up, With every word the sun stayed in place or moved back into the sky.

Silver stood and faced Alice, The daughter of the sky made sparks with her hands. "You say that we are making messes? That you go and clean up after us? Oh Alice," Silver raised her hand showing the lighting in her hand making Alice take a step back.

"You are doing your job and I am doing mine, It's not my fault that i can't reattach a severed limb and its not my fault that I can't tell what blood type any one is just by smelling their blood. But it's also not my fault that you can't fight that you can't take down a single monster without your wife to do it for you. You claim to be the best medic in a battlefield and that might be right, but you can not talk about what we do." Silver pointed to all the demigods that stood them, "You are a doctor I would go to you about a cold but I would never ask you how to make lighting or summer the dead. You can complain about your workload but never blame it on us, you do your job and I'll do mine." Silver lowered her sparking hand. Nodded her head at the other campers, and walked away. Alice however felt humiliated, She pulled her bow from her back and drew it aiming at Silver as she walked into the Zeus cabin. Letting go of the string a golden arrow swirled through the air amined at Silvers back. But before it made contact a clod of black smoke caught it, making it disappear. A gasp was heard around the campers. Silver turned to see the last licks the shadow made in the air.

"Did you just shoot an arrow at me?" Silver yelled. Alice stood in shock, she has no idea what just happened. Silver started to walk toward Alive with a lighting bolt in her hand but stopped when she stepped on a black rose. Silver picked it up and looked at in with a fondness.

"Silver I-I- am sorry." Alice started and dropped her bow, it disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

"I'll get you back later, but for now summer saved me and we have visitors." Silver looked up to the sky to see a two people coming from the sky, a boy with spiky gold hair holding a girl with deep black hair and a sword in her hand.

Everyone in the camp started to run back to their cabins, but Jason and Percy stayed next to Silver. Who held a lighting bolt in her left hand and silver knuckles that wrapped around her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Silver!" The boy called, The girl dropped from the fifteen feet in the air, onto the ground with a thunderous boom. "We weren't done with you." The boy stayed in the air hovering with his arms crossed.

"Oh Hunter, I was done with you." Silver smiled at the flying boy.

"Alice, go to see ya' it's ben' what? Ten, fifteen years since you were crying 'bout mercy. " A thick southern accent came from the angry looking girl on the ground.

"Aznel you should leave, please I don't want to fight you." Alice spoke her bow back in her hand, it aimed at the god.

"Oh Alice you couldnt hurt me even if Penny was here to do it for you." Aznel laughed as she spun her sword. Alice's face fell in fear she tried to turn and run but Percy stopped her and stood in front of her.

"If you say you are married to my sister then fight with us." Precys eyes were wild and all over the place. Alice pushed past him and made her way to the water. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Let her be, and boys get in the cabin." Silver hissed at the two demigods that stood next to her. THey protested until the lightning bolt made a loud cracking sound and clouds started to form, Jason pulled Percy into the Zeus cabin and closed the large door.

"Aw look how protective she is over her brother." Hunter said as he hit the ground running, the girl ran off into the water after Alice, but sliver stopped her by shooting a strike at her. The bolt hit right in front of her feet sending her flying into a tree.

Silver smiled, "What are you talking about? I have always been protective of my siblings. That's more then you can say though." Silver took a step toward the blonde, his face contorted into anger. He ran at her with a raised sword.

"Really? Because I remember that only a couple years ago you failed to save your sister and she became a tree. And then you let Hera take your brother and erase his memory, does that sound protective." Silver punched him in the face with a thunderous boom, he took a couple steps back and wiped his lips of the gold blood that fell from the tear.

"I at least don't let them get possessed, or let them start a war with the gods. I might have not been there for them in the hard times but I am here now and I will atone for my sins, how can you atone for yours when you let him die!" Silver held off Hunters sword swing with the bolt, letting out a loud crack and trindles of light hit the ground around them.

"I had nothing to do with his death! He killed himself!" Hunters' strikes became more and more forces with no rhythm and no meaning other than to kill, Silver blocked each attack her face was straight showing no sign of emotion.

"Luke deserved a better champion." Silvers words rang over the camp.

"Do not say his name!" Hunter threw his sword down and aimed for her neck, they landed in a pile of dirt and feathers, the ground around them was chard and warm. "You have no idea what I did to try and help that boy!" HIs hands clasp around her throat tighter. She gasped for air. "Ha the daughter of the sky can't catch her breath, now who is the failure?"

Silver lifted her hand calling the bolt to her, once in her hand she raised it to the air and called up to the sky.

"Still you!" A large single bolt hit Hunter in the back exploding him into gold dust. Silver rolled on to her chest, gasping for air. Her hair had falling out of the braid her sunglasses laid, burnt next to her. She reached for them but they turned to ash as a breeze swept around her. She rolled her eyes but struggled to stand, Annabeth came over and helped her up.

"I believe you now." Annabeth looked sheepish. SIlver smiled at her, but pushed off her. She took a deep breath and stood her ground bolt at the ready in her hand. Annabeth stood next to her with a drawn dagger. Silver was squinting when a loud yell came from behind the Zeus cabin, and with the yell came a tall girl with dark hair and a nasty scar on her left eye, but her right eye was a bright red glowing in the shadow of the trees. Silver wasn't quick enough and Anzle the daughter of Ares came at Annabeth with a quick slash of her sword, sending Annabeth on the ground. Annabeth blocked the second blow but the third one broke her dagger into pieces. Annabeth looked on with wide grey eyes, but before the fourth blow could make contact with her neck a body jumped in front of her, Percy stood with Riptide blocking the strike.

"Oh little Sea Prince, I was wondering when I was going ta' get ta' fight ya'. I hear you went toe to toe with lord Kronos a couple summers ago, I bet ya' feel like your the best out there huh." She smile was bright and her accent made him want to drop his sword and listen to her all day. But he held strong because of who was behind him, Silver pulled annabeth back and pushed her into the Zeus cabin where Jason stood and watched in awe.

"I never said I was the best." Percy pushed her off of him and adjusted his grip. "But I know I am good enough to stop you." Percy watched her movements. But she walked around him in a circle dragging her sword in the dirt making a circle.

With a large smile she laughed, and pointed her sword at him. "Well that's cute and all but I am the best." And with her quick feet came at Percy who did his best to block but the tip of her sword nicked his face a spot just under his eye. "Ya' older sis gave me my scar and now i'm going to give you a matching one." her voice was hoarse, But she pushed harder dragging her sword across his face. Percy could feel the cold blade against his face, and then break the skin.

He took a step back and tried to make a offensive move on her but it turned into a block then every time he came at her she made him change course, He could barely keep up, he couldn't see anything other then the girl in front of him her gleam in her eye and wicked smile. She tripped him, he fell back riptide just out of reach. She slashed his arm open, then his leg.

Percy got a hold of riptide and used it to block her blow, but in doing so the trusted sword he had been using all these years, shattered into little pieces. All the eyes went wide gasps were heard all over camp. The son of the sea looked down at the shattered sword that lay all around him. He won't admit but tears welled up in his eyes.

"I am surprised that it lasted this long. That sword was old and weak. I never use the same sword for more than a couple battles. Otherwise they get dull and weak from each time I sharpen them." She held her sword up to look at it. "I think I will use this one for a bit longer, I like this one." She raised her arms and with a big smile brought her sword down on him. A scream was heard all over camp. Annabeth rushed toward her boyfriend the tears started to swell as she threw her body on top of his. But right as the sword was inches off of Annabeth's back she stopped, turned and let out what could only be described as a growl.

"Now Anzle, shouldn't you pick on someone who is more in your class." A female voice called out. Anzle raised her sword and ran toward the voice. Only to swing at air. "Oh you missed, I think thats the first time you've ever done that." The voice laughed.

Percy and Annabeth stood looking for the source of the voice but they couldn't see anything. Percy felt something moving up his cut leg, looking down he saw water moving like a snake up his leg healing the deep cuts, it made its way up his body and onto his arm, Annabeth looked down at the water that crawled up him, with a slight gasp she looked at him with an angry look.

"Not me." He whispered in her ear. The water moved to his face and cleaned out the cut on his face and healed it like it never happened. And then he thought he heard a voice come from the water say.

" _You did good little brother, most don't last as long as you did agist her. You make us proud."_ Percy smiled at the kind words in his ear.

"SHOW YOURSELF." Anzle looked around in circles then settled on Percy and Annabeth holding on to each other, She went to attack them again but her legs were stuck, the water the wrapped around percy had flooded the entire courtyard, only Annabeth's feet were dry, the water came up to about her ankles but Anzle could not move from her place in the water.

"If you slowed down and really looked you could see me." The voice teased. Anzle screamed and slashed at the water,Percy got a feeling of someone behind him. Slowly turning he found a beautiful girl standing behind him. Her hair was thick and black with beach waves, her eyes were a deep sea green she had on black shorts that went up her waist covering her belly button her shirt was sheer blue green and white with a dark blue bikini top on underneath it her hair was pulled out of her face with white sunglasses, her feet were covered in tan sandals that tied just over her ankle. The bright blue flower in her hair made her look younger, even though Percy could tell she was roughly the same age as him.

"Hi Percy." it was the same voice as before. Her smile was warm like sunlight on a beach.

"Pennople." Percy said his voice also a whisper. Annabeth turned, she looked over the girl with distaste in her mouth.

"So nice of you to finally show up." Annabeth hissed. Penny only looked at her with loving eyes.

"I was running late, I normally am early but its a day for first." she looked at percy then with a flick of her wrist Anzle fell over in the water. "If you would excuse me I have to talk to my good friend over there."

"That's your friend?" Annabeth's voice was harsh. Percy pushed her with his side, then gave her a look that she just rolled her eyes at.

"We were all friends once, some of us were just tired of being puppets for the gods, some of us felt used and unappreciated and some of us let it turn our mind to the crazy that is in all of us." Penny's voice was soft and made percy feel at home. But annabeth just stared at her. Penny moved past the two of them her footsteps were soft and light, like she was walking on air.

"Anzel, calm down." Penny walked toward her with a slow pace, but the person who fought against the water looked like an animal stuck in a trap. "Stop fighting the water and the water will stop fighting you." with a huff, Anzle stopped fighting she slowly lowered her arms and then her body into the water. Penny waded through the water with slow movements. Anzle laid in the water breathing hard her eyes were wide and filled with rage.

"Relax your body and let the water cover you." Pennies voice was quite. But anzle listened to her taking a deep breath she went under the water. Penny stood over her counted to 5 then water started to soak into the ground and it went around the camp soaking into the dirt, making thick mud. Anzle's face lifted out of the water. Her body laide still in the water, until the water was gone, the muddy walkway was now bone dry and any trace of water was gone.

"Are you done? I would like to let you up and talk to you like equals." Penny said, Anzle nodded slowly. And like magic she looked free, anzle raised slowly, the daughter of Ares was at least a foot taller than Penny. The wind shifted and Anzle jumped at penny but penny moved out of the way almost like she knew what was going to happen.

"Anzle, I thought we had a deal?" Penny sidestepped another body slam. Penny had a slight smile on her face but she looked bored and over this fight.

"We both know that this can't be won with talking this is a war to the death." Anzle jumped but for Percy not Penny, Percy pushes annabeth off of him and braced for the impact.

It was like a force stopped her mid air, the daughter of ares looked shocked. Pennys hand was reached out the look on her face was angry, but she was calm.

"Anzel Grace Housner. You know what happened to those who anger the sea, it can be calm and beautiful but also deadly and unforgiving. You know me well enough to know that going after my brother like that will get you killed." Penny closed her hand into a fist, Anzle fell with a loud gasp. "But because we used to be such close friends I know you well enough that I know you would never attack an armed man, especially one that is related to the Gods. I know that there is only one way to save you and that is to take this from you, I am sorry my friend but the sea spares no life." Penny moved her hand in a circle, Making Anzle to gasp louder, her skin turned blue then it looked liked her lips become dry then her eyes lost color and her body shirlived up with a soft cry Anzle turned to gold dust that the wind softly blew away, not before circling penny like something from pocahontas. Penny had a sad look on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth yelled. The daughter of athena was deep breathing.

"I am sorry. Do you want us to stop fighting to explain everything to you?" Silver said, she was sitting hunched over on the steps of the Zeus cabin with Jason and Thila on either side of her, thila was smoothing out one of her older sisters wings, while jason was rubbing her back.

"I would like to have somewhat of an idea of what is going on. Like who any of you are, and what they were doing here?" Annabeth looked over at Penny, "And why you are here?" The tone in her voice changed and her eyes narrowed.

"Well you kinda already know who we all all, but let's get everyone together first i don't want to explain multiple times and I don't want bits and pieces of this story to travel without the rest of it." Silver said into her hands.

"What?" Percy asked, Penny held up her hand.

"Just get everyone to the campfire, we will talk then. Now I have to go find my wife and where she placed my Silver you should go check on Maur and make sure he can attend this fire, I think it's going to be a big one." Penny walked away but stopped at the pile of broken sword, she placed her hand on the shards and closed her eyes, water came from the ground and moved the shards around putting them back together. She stood with Riptide in her hand, fixed and shiny she put the cap back on the tip, and tossed the pen back to Percy.

"It shouldn't break this time no matter who you are fighting, but it would be a good idea to let it soak in water tonight before you go to sleep." she winked then walked off. Her body moved like water, slow and clam.


End file.
